


There's Always Some Madness in Love

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Roger gets another migraine, luckily the boys know how to take care of him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	There's Always Some Madness in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, as soon as I have a migraine, my brain is like, we must make Roger suffer the way you've suffered !! 
> 
> I also vaguely worked the prompt Madness into this (emphasis on the vaguely lmao).

As Roger slowly blinked his eyes open one morning he regretted it instantly when a sharp pain made itself known on the right side of his forehead and down behind his eye. The bright morning sunlight pouring through the opened curtains only intensified his suffering, causing the edges of his vision to blur while a faint but shrill ringing echoed in his ears. Roger screwed his eyes shut with a whimper and turned over to press himself against the nearest of the three other bodies in bed with him. He found someone's chest and practically clawed at it in his haste to get close, burying his face in the crook of his partner's neck. Immediately Roger felt arms wrap around him and he almost sobbed at the comfort of a loved one holding him close. 

"Rog?" John's voice was gruff with sleep as he whispered quietly, "You okay, sunshine?" 

"Migraine," He managed to choke out. 

John gently pressed a kiss to his head, "Gonna go draw the blinds for you. Okay?" 

When John tried to peel himself away, Roger groaned and held on to him tighter. 

"Stay," Not that Roger didn't want the light to go away, he just wanted the safety of John's arms more. 

He felt John settle again and let out a relieved sigh. Maybe if they just laid still and quiet for long enough it would feel as if he and John were one - someone to help him share the burden of the constant pain. 

When John stretched out an arm to wake the person next to them, Roger's heart warmed at the fact that he moved as gently as he could, knowing that light and movement were two of Roger's main aggressors. 

"Brian," John's whisper was harsher this time as he continuously poked Brian in the shoulder, "Wake up." 

Roger heard Brian grumble behind him before letting out an irritated, "What?" 

"Go draw the curtains." 

There was a beat of silence where Roger could only assume that Brian was glaring at John for interrupting his sleep with such a ridiculous request.

John sighed and explained, "Roger's got a migraine." 

To help prove his point, Roger let out another weak groan into the hollow of John's throat. 

It was Brian’s turn to sigh, but nonetheless he scooted off the end of the bed causing the mattress to dip and Freddie to roll over into Roger as he chased the disappearing warmth. 

Roger listened to Brian’s quiet footsteps as he left the room after drawing the curtains closed for him and briefly wondered where he was going. Freddie draped an arm over his middle as John asked,

“How bad is it?” 

He took stock for a moment - overall, he was miserable, but he’d suffered worse. 

“Seven.” 

John gently stroked his hair back as he hummed in sympathy, “Poor thing. Do you want the sleep mask?” 

Roger wanted to nod, but he knew the pain would only intensify with the movement. Instead, he whispered a pitiful, “Please.” 

They’d stumbled upon the sleep mask by accident, sort of. Initially, it was intended to be used as a blindfold because, to John’s annoyance, Freddie kept peeking under their silk ties. It wasn’t until Roger complained that he couldn’t sleep with his sunglasses on when a migraine would hit, and taking them off still let too much light in for his taste, that Freddie suggested he try the mask. Roger found it was one of the few things that actually brought him some relief because it completely blocked out the light. 

“We left it in the other room,” John murmured, “I’ll go get it, you let Freddie take care of you.” 

Roger whined as John shifted away from him, too focused on moving as little as possible to be aware of Freddie being woken up until soft lips brushed the back of his neck. Freddie pulled him close, but in that single small movement, the pain shattered through Roger’s skull, so intense his stomach heaved and a wave of nausea washed over him. 

He scrambled from Freddie’s grasp and off his side of the bed, silently thanking his lucky stars that their washroom was literally two steps away from the bedroom they’d all decided to settle in. Not daring to open his eyes for risk of another unsettling wave of nausea to rise around his heart, Roger made his way by memory, dropping to the cold tile floor just in time for bile to rise in his the back of his throat, the stomach acid burning his mouth as he heaved it into the toilet. He gagged and sputtered, vaguely aware that someone was holding his hair back and murmuring quiet encouragements. 

“That’s it, my darling, get it all out. You’re okay.”

Freddie. 

A violent cough overtook him and Roger was sure that it rattled his brain inside of his skull. He let out a pitiful groan and slumped back into Freddie’s arms. Somehow, he’d already gotten a soft cloth dampened in cool water and he dabbed it carefully around Roger’s mouth before wiping his forehead and gently over his eyes. 

“Brian’s getting the paracetamol, do you want to try the peppermint oil too?” 

He wasn’t entirely convinced that the oil worked to help reduce the pain, but Roger loved the way Freddie would gently massage it into his temples with his thumbs before moving up to the spot on his forehead where the pain always sat. 

“Yeah,” His voice was hoarse and the taste and feel of the bile lingered in his throat. 

“Alright, get up for me, love.” 

Freddie helped him up, but the minute he let go, Roger found himself sinking to the floor, nausea overpowering him again as his skin burned up from the inside out. Hot tears leaked out from beneath his closed eyelids, clinging to his long lashes as a sob wracked his body. 

“Roggie,” Freddie kept his voice down but his tone was filled with urgency. 

Roger knew what he was going to ask, but he couldn’t possibly begin to explain so he rasped out a weak, “Nine.” 

Freddie rubbed his back in slow circles and Roger forced himself to concentrate on that feeling instead of everything else that was overwhelming his senses. He took a shuddering breath before helping Freddie figure out exactly what to do with him. 

“Bed, please.” 

“Can you make it?” 

He had no idea. “I’ll try.” 

With Freddie’s help, Roger managed to make it back to their room and all but fell into bed, where John and Brian were already waiting for him. The other three moved around him as quietly as they could before hauling Roger up onto Freddie’s chest. Someone slid a pair of glasses onto his face. Roger frowned and groaned - he didn’t want the glasses, they didn’t darken things enough. 

“I know, but you have to open your eyes just for a second, sunshine,” John encouraged softly. 

Roger blinked the tears away and squinted at John through the tinted lenses of his darkest pair of sunglasses, “Hurts.” 

“We’ll be quick. Can you turn the other way? Bri’s got your water.” 

Roger slowly turned his head, he had to close his eyes as he did it, unable to watch the room move around him without his stomach threatening to empty itself again. He felt Brian press a glass to his lips and gently tip some water inside. 

“I brought a banana, you shouldn’t take the meds on an empty stomach.” 

Roger wrinkled his nose, “Can’t.” 

“He did just throw up, dear, you can’t expect him to keep anything down,” Freddie murmured from above him. 

At the same time, John muttered, “Just give him the tablets, Bri, jesus.” 

Roger pried his eyes open long enough to swipe the bottle of medication from Brian’s hand and tipped two out. 

“Water please,” He asked around the pills on his tongue.

Brian managed to look only slightly annoyed as he obliged, bringing the glass back up to Roger’s lips so he could swallow down a few gulps. 

He slumped back against Freddie again, curling up on himself as much as possible. The sunglasses skewed on his face but luckily John was faster than his complaints and pulled them off before Roger could get the words to form on his lips. The sleep mask was gently eased over his head and slid into place on top of his eyes. 

Soon after, Roger felt a few droplets of oil fall onto his temple as Freddie’s thumb gently spread it around in small circles. He couldn’t help the relieved groan that escaped his lips - Freddie’s touch was warm and soft in contrast to the sharp pains shooting around his head. 

But even with the comforts he’d been provided with, Roger still felt lost in his misery, as if the sickness had sucked him in and pulled him a few layers away from everything else. Unease filled his body and he just wanted it all to stop - another sob forced its way out from the back of his throat. 

The world was too harsh - he could hear the way the traffic endlessly rushed by outside the closed window, hear the constant high pitched buzz of the electricity in the walls, hear his heart thumping in his ears as his head throbbed along to the same rhythm. 

“Bri…?” 

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Can you read to me?” Roger whispered, clinging to Freddie beneath him. 

He found Brian’s voice comforting, soft and airy. It was something he could focus on to drown out the other painful noises. 

He felt Brian shuffle around a little until he settled and Roger heard the soft flicks of the first few pages of the book Brian had chosen being turned. A shiver passed through his body before he was slammed with another sudden wave of heat boiling up beneath his skin, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. 

“This is it,” Roger grumbled miserably, “This is how I die. Or how I go mad.” 

Beside him, John snorted but continued rubbing his back in slow, calming circles. 

“Don’t be such a drama queen, darling,” Freddie insisted quietly, petting his hair, “Now shut up and get some rest, it’s the only way you’ll feel better.”

Brian finally started reading and within the first few sentences, Roger recognized it as  _ On the Road _ . He was glad that Brian had chosen something familiar, that he didn’t have to work too hard to focus on. 

Cocooned within the love and support from his partners, Roger finally felt himself begin to settle and slowly drift off to sleep, praying that he woke up to a less painful world. 


End file.
